


Perfect Moments

by Written_On_The_Trees



Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [14]
Category: Creeper (UK Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees
Summary: Day 14 of my 31 October Writing Prompts. Prompt:Warm And Cozy.Will is a firm believer that sometimes the only cure for a long, busy day is to fall asleep cuddling on the sofa with his girlfriend.
Relationships: Will Gould/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Perfect Moments

_I’m so glad this day is over…_

Will dropped his bag just inside the front door, toed his boots off, and shuffled towards the living room. He was felt bone tired, and even though his day had been productive, he was happy that he was home now and could curl up on the sofa to relax.

He soaked in a few seconds of peaceful silence, before hearing the one sound that was better than peace and quiet…the footsteps of his girlfriend coming down the stairs. Even with his face half-buried in the sofa cushions, Will smiled, and waited for Paige to come and sit with him. He wasn’t waiting long; not even a minute later, he felt the sofa dip under another person’s wait, and then Paige was curling up around him, burying her face in the back of his neck.

“Hi.”

Will shifted to pull Paige’s arm around him, tucking it under his own arm and tangling his fingers with hers, resting their hands over his heart: “Hi.”

Peace and quiet returned, with both of them falling into a comfortable silence. Will was more than happy to let it stretch out; he’d done more than enough speaking today, so much it had made his head hurt. Laying here with his girlfriend spooning behind him, was a special kind of relaxing, and if it was possible then he would happily lay here for the rest of time.

Unfortunately, it was October, and the evenings weren’t warm enough to stay on the sofa indefinitely - especially as the night got colder.

Fortunately, even though Will was weighing up the pros and cons of freezing so long as it meant he didn’t have to move off the sofa, Paige was a lot more practical. She groaned softly in protest as she got off the sofa, before disappearing upstairs. Will didn’t want to let his girlfriend do all the work, so he hauled himself off the sofa too, heading to the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea. He grabbed some chocolate digestives, and carried the tea back to the living room, just as a mound of pillows and blankets appeared at the bottom of the stairs, with Paige’s legs sticking out from underneath the floating mess.

“What have you done with my girlfriend, blanket fiend?”

Will couldn’t see Paige, but he could almost feel how hard she rolled her eyes at his teasing: “Ha fucking ha. Where are you, I’m gonna drop this shit on you.”

Will laughed, before helping unload the bedding from his girlfriend’s arms.

He had never been more grateful for splurging on the deeper sofa, on the half-thought-out basis that he would like having enough space to lay next to his girlfriend. He knew it might not be the smartest thing in the world, after the long day he’d had today, to sleep on the sofa rather than the comfortable bed he had upstairs…but he couldn’t face walking up the stairs right now. And he was certainly tired enough to sleep on the sofa - especially if it was next to Paige.

They shook out the blankets and arranged pillows, until the sofa had been transformed into a cozy looking nest. Will buried himself under one of Paige’s Halloween-themed Sherpa blanket that he had liberated for himself, sipping his tea while she found something to watch on TV.

“We could always watch - ”

“No.”

Will pouted…but he was trying not to laugh: “You didn’t even know what I was going to say.”

“If you suggest watching Catwoman one more time, I may actually leave you.” Paige side-eyed him, smirking playfully: “And I’ll take my blanket with me.”

Will dramatically clutched the Halloween Sherpa blanket to his chest, gasping theatrically to hide how much he wanted to laugh.

They settled on some stand-up show by a comedian neither of them could really remember the name of, and turned the volume down until it was just background noise.

“Did everything go alright today?” Paige asked gently, sipping her own tea, before reaching for a digestive.

Will nodded: “I got everything done. We’re sorting out new dates for the tour, Roadrunner definitely have the designs for the new merch and everyone’s happy with them, and Hannah’s happy taking over the band social media for a while. The whole thing with Dan…it’s not sorted yet, but we’re making some headway.”

Paige nodded sympathetically: “It sounds like you had a really productive day. Busy as hell, but productive.”

“It was.” Will agreed: “I’m exhausted, but in a good way, you know? I achieved what I needed to.”

Paige leant in to kiss Will on the cheek, and Will couldn’t help the warmth that spread through his chest in response. She always had this effect on him, had the ability to make him feel like the most important person in the world, just by doing the littlest things.

A kiss on the cheek? Will felt like he was floating. Silently cuddling with him on the sofa when he came in? He had never felt more relaxed and un-pressured. Bringing blankets and pillows down so they could spend a cozy night on the sofa, even without Will having to say he didn’t feel like going upstairs? He literally felt like no-one had ever understood him as well as Paige had. He knew it would be silly to some people, considering it was all little, seemingly inconsequential things, but they meant a lot to Will - and every time one of them happened, he fell in love with Paige a little more.

He never knew quite how to vocalise that fact to her…so he returned her kiss, pressing his lips against hers gently, before tucking her under his arm while they leant into each other and finished their tea. It was another perfect moment, another minute that he would stretch out for eternity if he could. He would happily stay as they were forever, creeping under the blankets bit by bit, feeling more and more sleepy as the warmth seeped into their bones, until they were laying fully covered by blankets: Paige cuddled up to Will’s back, her arm under his head and her leg thrown over his hip, warm and cozy in their little nest, separate from the rest of the world.

It was a perfect moment. And even if Will couldn’t make it last forever, he was looking forward to many, many more.


End file.
